dreadnoughtfandomcom-20200215-history
Internal Modules
Afterburner Increases movement speed. Stacks with other speed-enhancing effects. * What is the % increase to speed? * Community Notes go here Armor Amplifier (Artillery Cruiser) Increases resistance to damage. * Community Notes go here Armor Amplifier (Dreadnought) Increases resistance to damage. * Community Notes go here Armorbreaker Ammo Loads the primary weapon with ammo that decreases the target's resistance to damage. Each shot refreshes the effect. * Community Notes go here Armored Lockdown Increases resistance to damage, but disables movement. Lower tiers also drain the ship's energy. * Community Notes go here Assault Thrusters Pushes the ship forward while active. * Community Notes go here Autorepair (Corvette) Heals damage to the ship over time. * Mk. II will heal 3900 HP, ... total if able to run without interruption. * Community Notes go here Autorepair (Tactical Cruiser) "Heals damage to the ship overtime." * Community Notes go here Disruptor Ammo Loads the primary weapon with ammo that interrupts enemy module usage. Each shot refreshes the effect. * Community Notes go here Dive Maneuver Lowers the ships's altitude very quickly. * Community Notes go here Emergency Evac Cloaks the ship and speeds up movement. Cloak breaks on using weapons or modules. *Community Notes go here Endurance Mode Increases maximum health and heals damage over time. The health increase is not healed automatically. * Community Notes go here Energy Generator (Destroyer) Generates energy while active. * Community Notes go here Energy Generator (Tactical Cruiser) Generates energy while active. * Community Notes go here Evasive Maneuver (Artillery Cruiser) Thrusts the ship sideways quickly in an attempt to evade incoming fire. Manual input determines thrust direction. * Community Notes go here Evasive Maneuver (Destroyer) Thrusts the ship sideways quickly in an attempt to evade incoming fire. Manual input determines thrust direction. *Community Notes go here Immelmann Maneuver Ascends until flying upside down in the opposite direction, then rolls right-side up. Increases damage and resistance to damage. *Community Notes go here Jump Drive Warps the ship forward by a short or medium distance, depending on tier. * Community Notes go here Mobile Cloak Cloaks the ship, hiding it from view. Cloak breaks if the ship takes damage, fires weapons, or uses modules. * Community Notes go here Module Reboot Shortens other module cooldowns for this ship. * Try to match the Cooldown Reductions to the the Cooldowns of other modules i.e. the Mk. I will completely reset the Protean Autoguns Mk. N-II, allowing them to be activated twice in a row. * Community Notes go here Offensive Lockdown Increases weapon damage significantly. but disables movement and drains energy. * Community Notes go here Overclock Module Shortens other module cooldowns for this ship. *Community Notes go here Scrubber Module Removes all active effects, both adverse and beneficial, from the ship. * Community Notes go here Stasis Ammo (Corvette) Loads the primary weapon with ammo that greatly slows targets. Each shot refreshes the effect. *Community Notes go here Stasis Ammo (Destroyer) Loads the primary weapon with ammo that greatly slows targets. Each shot refreshes the effect. *Community Notes go here Stationary Cloak Cloaks the ship well while it is immobile, but poorly while it is moving. Cloak breaks on using modules or taking damage. * Community Notes go here Target Warp Warps the ship to a targeted ally. *Community Notes go here Thrust Amplifier Increases movement speed while active. *Community Notes go here Turn Amplifier Increases the ship's turn rate significantly while active. * Community Notes go here Warp Jump Warps the ship forward by a medium distance. Higher tiers can warp to targeted ships. * Community Notes go here Weapon Amplifier Increases damage whilst active. * Community Notes go here